


I Always Have

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap when training brings up a conversation that was long overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Have

   Charles cried out as the stray scrap of metal collided with his nose. It started to bleed immediately, and the mutant fell to the floor. Pain rushed in, and the telepath forced it out in an accidental projection. Erik was caught in it as well, since he was the only other person in the bunker.  
  

"Charles!" Erik exclaimed, dropping the vortex of random metal things that had been flying around the room. He had been practicing with control by not hitting his friend, and had accidentally slipped up. Erik rushed to his side and scooped him into his lap. He wanted to pull off his t-shirt to stop the bleeding, but it was terribly sweaty and would cause more problems than it fixed.

  

"Ah!" Charles gasped in pain, and then retracted his projection. Erik helped Charles to his feet. Blood dripped down Charles' nose, lips, and chin before it began to splatter softly on the cement floor.  
  

"Let's get you a towel." Erik murmured, grabbing a dark blue towel from the shelf of workout supplies. He tenderly touched it to Charles' nose, and then handed it to him. The blue eyed man held the towel tightly to his wound, becoming angry that Erik was being so helpful. It was as if he knew of Charles' love for him and was flaunting what he couldn't have in front of him. It was entirely unfair, especially since Charles was hurt because of Erik. It was like pouring salt on his new wound.  
  

"Thanks." Charles grumbled, leaving Erik and the bunker and headed toward his office. The green eyed man tried to apologize along the way, but Charles wasn't responding.  
  

"It was a mistake, Charles!" Erik shouted at his friend finally. He was getting angry that Charles was dragging this out for so long and not accepting his apology. It was simply an accident!  
  

"You don't make mistakes! Not with your ability!" Charles argued back, throwing the towel into the basket since his nose stopped bleeding. Dried blood, however, covered the telepath's face from where it had been smeared or dripped from the wound.  
  

"I do." Erik shook his head, following the shorter man into his office. His words had no affect on Charles' temper.  
  

"You were lucky it didn't break my nose." the telepath muttered, pain making him irritable. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror on the wall and huffed. A deep red cut across the bridge of Charles' nose signaled where the injury had occured. There would be bruises to form later.  
  

"Charles, look at me." Erik demanded, grabbing the other's shoulder to stop him.  
  

"What is it, Erik?" Charles sighed.  
  

"Why are you acting like this? It's one thing to be mad about getting hurt, which is understandable, but this is a whole different level of anger from you." Erik questioned.  
  

"You don't get it do you?" Charles sighed.  
  

"Get what? Charles, you're not making any sense!" Erik pleaded for clarity. The two locked eyes, blue looking up to green. Charles' heart was racing due to the hand still on his shoulder and the idea of what he wanted to do to the man before him.  
  

"Charles, please, just tell me what's wrong." Erik said softly.  
  

Before Charles could change his mind, he quickly grabbed Erik by the sides of his face and brought him in for a deep kiss. That should explain well enough.  
  

A moment later, the telepath pulled away. Erik stood completely still, green eyes wide with surprise. Before he could say anything, Charles jumped to to the conclusion that Erik didn't return the feelings.  
  

"I-I'm sorry, my dear friend." the telepath apologized and then went to move around Erik to leave the room. Erik stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He yanked Charles close again, and kissed him in return. He too had been harboring feelings for the other man, but had been too shy to ever think of letting Charles know. He was pleasantly surprised, actually, that Charles hadn't figured it out by reading his mind.  
  

Erik pulled away first, grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around the small man's waist and held him in case he got the idea to leave again.  
  

"Does this mean..?" the telepath trailed off, smiling as well. His nose barely felt painful now, the thought of the injury buried beneath his thoughts of Erik.  
  

"I love you, Charles Xavier. I think I always have." Erik confirmed.  
  

"I love _you_ , Erik Lehnsherr. I know I always have." Charles hugged Erik tightly, only slightly worried that this was a dream.  
  

After a few moments of silence, Erik began to chuckle. Charles could feel the vibrations against his cheek as he continued to hug the taller man.  
  

"What is it?" Charles wondered, leaning back slightly.  
  

"You need to wash your face." Erik giggled when pulling away. He brushed his thumb across Charles' bottom lip, smearing the blood that the neither of them realized was still there until they kissed. Erik must have tasted it.  
  

"Oh." the telepath got out. He couldn't concentrate on anything besides the thumb still on his lip. Erik had to know the effect he had on him.  
  

"Charles?" Erik murmured, slowly taking his hand away. Charles blushed at the fact that Erik hadn't looked away from his lips yet.  
  

"Yes?" he answered softly.  
  

"Thank you." he said. His eyes shot up to Charles' blue ones, trapping him in his gaze like a fly to a web.  
  

"For what, being angry at you?" he wondered jokingly.  
  

"For not reading my mind. If you had looked even once, I was probably thinking of you in some way. You saved me all those years ago, and I can never forget that. Thank you." Erik explained, voice serious.

  
   Charles just smiled softly, "We saved each other."


End file.
